


Sandpanther

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Summer Stars [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her teammates would never believe this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandpanther

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Star Wars belongs to Lucas Films and Disney

Buffy stared up at the increasingly familiar sky. She'd decided to take Horn up on his job offer. So far, the training hadn't been all that bad. The physical stuff was easy, and the blasters were almost a joke to use. The legal aspects were more difficult and some of the technology was outside any of her experience.

This week, though, they were doing a survival excercise. It had seemed weird to her until the class about poaching laws. Yeah, CorSec handled that, too.

The other three members were sleeping while she kept watch. Buffy didn't mind. She'd never seen herself as Wilderness girl, but future-camping was actually kind of fun.

A soft noise out past the perimeter drew her attention. She moved and the noise stopped. Buffy crouched, stretching her senses.

Another rustle to her left and she cautiously made her way towards it.

She followed the rustling to a stand of trees. She could just see the campsite, although she'd gone a bit farther than she thought.

Buffy eyed the trees, disappointed at not finding out what she'd been tracking. She turned back, only to freeze at the eyes gleaming back at her through the tall grasses.

Now that she knew where it was, she could see the feline muzzle and pale fur of a Corellian Sandpanther.

Buffy ran through what she'd learned about the animal. Reclusive and difficult to find, the pelts could rake in a nice profit on the black market, especially the rare silver ones. Poison glands in the claws made them even more dangerous that the big cats she remembered from Earth.

The large cat snarled at her before disappearing into the brush.

Her teammates would never believe this.  
_________________________________

Rostek Horn frowned as one of the training officers set a holoproj on his desk.

"What's this?"

"Recruit Summers ran into a Sandpanther last night. The remote recorder picked it up."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Seems one came close to the campsite while she was on watch, and she tracked it. You sure she's not Force sensitive? I know you're friends with one of the Jedi."

"I'll ask him to check, but I think if she was, they would have picked her up long ago."

"Good enough. It'll be interesting what our little Sandpanther will do when we set up the ambush scenario."

Horn shook his head. Sounded like Summers had just picked up a nickname. At least it wasn't a bad one.


End file.
